


Is That Daddy?

by QuantumChickpea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Actress!Marinette, Adrinette, AlternateUniverse, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, MLIsAShow, Short, actor!Adrien, adrienette - Freeform, inspiredbysomethingIsawonFacebook, nokwamis, nopowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea
Summary: Adrien and Marinette were co-stars on the show, Miraculous Ladybug, where they played the main superheroes on it. He ended up marrying her and they had a beautiful daughter. Adrien sits down to watch it with her.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 15
Kudos: 90





	Is That Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> **I saw a video of the Rock singing You're Welcome to his daughter and asking if she knew it was him and the bunnies attacked. So here is some fluff spawned by that. ^-^**

Adrien sat with his daughter on the couch. He was bouncing her on his knee as they watched _Miraculous Ladybug_ , a superhero show, where he had played the male lead. He had married his co-star, Marinette, and they had a beautiful daughter named, Emma. Emma was chewing on her fingers and hugging her Chat Noir doll as she smiled when her daddy suddenly spouted one of Chat’s lines.

“M’lady, have I ever told you, you turn my world upside down?” Adrien smiled and kissed Emma’s cheek.

“Daddy…” Emma giggled and turned to stare at her daddy with a big smile and grabbed his cheeks to kiss him, causing Adrien to laugh.

“Gasp! Look!” Adrien pointed to the screen as something happened.

Emma giggled as her daddy kept lifting her and making her fly around like Ladybug before landing her back on his thighs.

“Wow. Whoever she is beneath that mask, I love that girl,” Adrien spoke the line, and Emma looked up at him again.

“What?” Adrien laughed.

“You always copy kitty.” Emma stared at him hard. “How come?”

“Because I’m kitty.” Adrien gestured to his chest.

“Daddy’s not kitty.” Emma shook her head.

“You don’t think Daddy’s kitty?” Adrien’s lips curled up on one side.

“Uh-uh.” Emma shook her head, dramatically. Adrien shrugged and she raised an eyebrow at him. “Daddy’s silly.”

“Am I?” Adrien laughed and tickled her. “I think you’re silly!”

Marinette walked into the room and leaned on the doorway that was between the kitchen and the family room. “I think you’re both silly.”

“Whatever, she’s just a friend. _Oh… a friend_.” Adrien gazed at Marinette and watched her roll her eyes and throw the kitchen towel, that was over her shoulder, at him. He caught it and laughed.

“Yeah, I’m just a friend, like you’re just a _bugaboy_.” Marinette stuck her tongue out at him, and he laughed.

The episode ended and he turned it to an episode where he was singing, and Marinette raised an eyebrow at him. 

“May I have this dance, m’ladies?” Adrien stood up with Emma on his hip and held out his hand for Marinette.

Marinette shook her head and giggled, taking his hand and letting him spin her, while he rocked Emma back and forth. He pulled her close and Marinette giggled, holding him and Emma, as they rocked to the music. Marinette smiled at Emma as Adrien took them around the room in a waltz to the song playing.

“Silly, kitty,” Marinette softly spoke as he brought them to a stop. She kissed Emma on the cheek and Adrien on the lips. “I love you two.”

“I love you, princess.” Adrien leaned down to kiss her.

Emma stuck her tongue out and shouted, “Yuck!”

Adrien and Marinette burst out laughing and Adrien ruffled Emma’s blonde hair. “One day you’ll meet a charming prince and not find kisses yucky.”

Emma crossed her arms and stuck her nose up in the air. “No, I won’t! Boys are icky!”

Marinette giggled and took her from Adrien. “I need help baking daddy’s favorite macarons.”

“Macarons!” Emma raised her hands into the air and giggled as Marinette carried her away.

Adrien picked up the kitchen towel from the floor and stared at the screen as Chat Noir kissed Ladybug’s hand. He warmly smiled before turning off the television to follow his little family into the kitchen.

**Video that inspired this:**

[ **The Rock singing You're Welcome to his Daughter** ](https://youtu.be/5IVkXeCUbxY)


End file.
